


Sweet Dreams

by omujins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manga Spoiler, Pining, Post-Time Skip, atsumu pov, more or less, set after the adlers/jackals game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omujins/pseuds/omujins
Summary: Atsumu just wants some rest on the bus ride home.With Sakusa sitting next to him that'll be impossible.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 465





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i added a small bokuaka reference to my last work which technically is set shortly before this fic so if you wanna read that go ahead: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788162

It was almost eight by the time they got everyone gathered in front of the bus. It has been an exhausting day, the long bus ride to the Sendai Gym, the even longer game against the Schweiden Adlers, everything pointed towards a quiet bus ride home for Atsumu. 

As much as he loved Shoyou and Bokuto sometimes they were too much, even for him. 

Shouyou was so powered out from the game he almost fell asleep standing upright and Bokuto seemed weirdly in thought after talking to Akaashi earlier. He was a little concerned at first but it turns out Atsumu didn’t have to worry after all. Bokuto was standing there now, a small blush coloring his cheeks and smiling at his phone like an idiot. 

Atsumu was one of the first people on bus and choose a window seat in the back of the bus. After all he really needed to catch up on some sleep. 

He sat down and already closed his eyes, quietly listening to his teammates shuffling through the bus and finding their seats. 

He had almost dozed off when he was suddenly startled awake by someone sitting down next to him. 

Atsumu turned his face towards the man making himself comfortable in the seat next to him, already a snarky comment on his tongue how he just wanted some peace on this goddamn bu- 

“Omi-kun?” 

That was weird. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was usually the first one to claim two seats for himself not wanting to unnecessarily touch someone. But Sakusa sitting next to him voluntarily? That’s new. 

“Don’t look so surprised weirdo.” Sakusa said while zipping up his jacket all the way to his chin. 

Now that Atsumu thinks about it.. Sakusa has been acting weird around him all day. 

After they won the game today he didn’t run away from Atsumus victory hug. Normally he even flinches away when someone tries to pat him on the back after an especially good point. 

He even caught Sakusa trying to reach out to his arm in the locker room. Back in the moment Atsumu shrugged it off assuming he was just reaching for something else. 

This was highly unusual. 

Sakusa was sitting next to him plugging his headphones into his phone like this was completely normal. Atsumu bid farewell to his sleep. He would never admit it but his heart was racing a little too fast for the fact that one of his teammates literally just sat next to him on the bus. 

Sakusa was too distracting to actually rest. And not even his phone could save him from the nervousness. Mostly because it’s been dead since they took some selfies after the game. 

After about ten minutes into the bus ride Atsumus spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a certain black haired man next to him.

He held one of the two ear buds in his hand and held it in Atsumus direction. Sakusa glanced out of the opposite window. 

Perplexed Atsumu just looked at the tiny headphone speaker in Sakusas hand. 

“Are you gonna take it or not? Don’t just stare at it, moron.” 

Sakusa was still avoiding eye contact. 

He hesitantly put the headphone in. It was still silent. Atsumu peeked at the phone in Sakusas hand, trying to make out what music he’s gonna put on. 

“Don’t you dare complain about my music taste. One word and I’ll take it back.” 

No matter what Sakusa would put on he wouldn't complain. Atsumu doesn’t really have a specific taste in music. He used to listen to what his friends liked. Sometimes he played what his brother hated the most as loud as possible on his speaker in his room just to annoy him. 

The song started playing and of course Atsumu didn’t recognize it. This was Sakusa Kiyoomi after all. The song was calm with a slow beat and an acoustic guitar in the background. But it wasn’t sad. He liked it. 

For a while they were sitting there in silence just listening to the music. As the scenery was flying by outside of the window Atsumu couldn’t help but notice their legs touching every time there was an especially big bump in the road. 

Next to him Sakusas eyes were already closed and his head leaned against the headrest. Atsumu decided staring at his teammate while he’s sleeping (or at least trying to) is just a little bit creepy so he copied the man next to him and tried to get some rest. 

\- 

The light of the streetlamp the bus was standing next to was so bright that it pulled Atsumu out of sleep. It takes a second for him to get his orientation back and realize they’re still on their way home. Outside of the bus was their captain Meian waving to the few of the team who were still awake. Meian was the one who lived the farthest away from their home gym so he often gets off the bus early if his home is on their way.

While the bus slowly started rolling again Atsumu realized Sakusa had definetly not been bothered by the light because he’s still fast asleep. 

On his shoulder. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was sleeping comfortably while resting his head on Atsumus shoulder. The black curls were tickling Atsumus neck a little and a shiver ran through his back all the way to his fingertips. 

For a second he forgot how to breathe. He sat there frozen for what felt like an eternity. 

The urge to pat Sakusas head was almost unbearable. So he gave in. He lifted the arm that was not blocked by the sleeping Sakusa and slowly reached over to him, trying to move as little as possible. Sakusa definitely shouldn’t wake up and see him trying to touch his hair. 

Just when he was almost touching the tempting black curls the bus came to a halt once again. Outside Atsumu recognized their home gym. The lights turned on and the first few were getting out of their seats. 

Powered by pure embarrassment Atsumus hand flung away in such speed that it was almost impossible to see with the bare eye. Sakusas eyes slowly opened as the volume in the bus rose. Still in daze he sat up straight and yawned. As he turned around to Atsumu he looked at his face, then to his shoulder and back to his face again. 

As realization hit the taller man a blush started to creep up into his cheeks. His mouth opened to say something but closed again. 

“I’m- uhhhh I gotta go-” Sakusa said while getting up and then bumping his head full on into the overhead storage of the bus. 

He quickly rubbed his head in pain and hurried out of the bus without saying another word. 

As soon as Sakusa set foot out of the bus Atsumu let out a quiet laugh. He had to cover the smile spreading on his face with both of his hands. 

He really fell in love with an idiot. 

An incredibly cute idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the music i imagined sakusa listening to here is literally anything by mxmtoon.  
> i used to listen to her older songs when i couldn’t sleep and now i adore her new stuff 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading ily


End file.
